A New Game
by rosebud171
Summary: It's been years since Katniss and Peeta played the games and now the 80th Annual Hunger Games has arrivied. Come meet Jackie, Caleb, Shaundra, and Maya the animals kids from Panem and the Capitol and see what there like and how they live and how they'll deal with the games. May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor
1. wild cat of District 7

District 7-Day before the Reaping

Jackie's POV

Hi I'm Jackie, Jackie Strom and this is my home District 7. I live in a small house and I have my dad and my baby brother Le. Oh and I have Lily my brown puppy. The Peace Keepers were originally put her down but I quickly stepped in, I wasn't gonna let those freaks hurt poor sweet Lily (I'm a giant animal lover).

I'm 14 and I'm really small for my age, I'm 5''1 a lot of girls my age are twice my height. I like to sing, dance, make people laugh, and hunt for my family. Hunting can be very hard for me because I'm hunting other animals and I love animals but me and my family have to eat. In a way I think of it more of the animals helping us survive. Weird way of saying it huh? But I try and think positive when hunting. Oh and I'm a friggin' cat! That's right a human cat that can walk and talk just like you people. One last thing I'm also Oriental, just in case you wanted to know what my race was.

Jackie got out of bed and got dressed, her clothes were a pair of jeans, a pair of socks, a black V-neck tee with long white sleeves, tan moccasin boots, and black leather fingerless gloves. Her mother gave those to her when she was a small child her mom Ruby Strom was a District 7 winner of the 58th Annual Hunger Games. But a year ago her mother was beaten to death by the Peace Keepers. She tied her long black silky hair into a ponytail, her violet eyes searched for the bow and arrows she hid under her bed from Peace Keepers.

Jackie held her bow and arrows to her back, her brother Le spoke up and said. "Sissy where are you going"? The 7-year-old asked his big sister. "Out I'll be back". Jackie said leaving. Jackie walked to see all of the houses and the little town center of District 7. Her dad Creek Strom sells fire wood in the small town center, Le helps out. Jackie's kinda like the other mother in her home, she takes care of her baby bro and her puppy and she helps her dad with dinner or other meals.

She walked into a small forest and climbed up a tree quietly not wanting to scare her prey. Jackie spotted a nice plump and juicy bird but it wasn't a Mocking Jay. "The wild cat has trapped her prey". Jackie grinned with a sneaky kitten smile on her lips. "Hey freak what'cha gonna do with that"?! A loud male voice hollered. His loud voice made the bird fly away.

"Hey what'cha do that for Barren I nearly had em"! Jackie whined. Barren was one of Jackie's neighbors and he was a pain in the ass. He was her age and he had an older sister, it was that blonde girl who died in the Cornucopia in the 74th Hunger Games he's been an asshole ever since. But he used to be so sweet and shy but that all changed when she was killed off first thing.

When the 74th Annual Hunger Games happened Jackie was only 8 and her brother was a year old, and tomorrow was the Reaping. "You could never catch anything you're too small and weak you weakling"! Barren hollered like a 3-year-old. "What's your problem"? Jackie asked. "Your my problem your stupid and useless you wouldn't last in the games your too small and weak". Barren said.

Jackie just stuck out her tongue childishly. Later Jackie hunted another plump juicy bird and found some fruit and vegetables.

The vegetables were carrots and the fruit was oranges and apples. "Hi Dad"! She said coming in. "Hello dear". Her dad greeted. Lily came running up to her happily and jumped up and down. "Aww hi Lily". Jackie cooed while petting her head. "Hi sissy". Le smiled. "Hey little dude". Jackie smiled and gave him a hug. "What did you get"? Le asked. "Some fruit veggies and a big juicy bird". Jackie said holding up her items.

"We can make soups for the vegetables, the bird can be a side dish and the fruit can be for desert". Her dad said. "Sound's good to me". Jackie smiled. While her dad prepared the soup and the bird he needed fire wood. He didn't have any left from today. "I'll go and cut some". Jackie said. "Are you sure"? Le asked.

"Of course I'll be fine". Jackie said. "Do you need any help"? Her dad asked. "No I'm good". Jackie said going down to the wood stump outside of the town center. "*Pants* that should be enough". Jackie panted and wiped some sweat off her forehead. Jackie put the axe down and carried her fire wood, she cut down 5 logs. She can do a lot of things boys can do, Jackie's a tomboy and hates wearing skirts and dresses because for her there to girly.

While walking Jackie heard a baby crying, it was her neighbor Ms. Banks trying to calm her crying 6-month-old son. "Hi Ms. Banks". Jackie greeted. "Oh hello dear". She said. "What's wrong with Jonathan"? Jackie asked. "He won't stop crying I've tried everything I just don't know what to do". She said upset.

"I can help". Jackie said. "Oh you can"? Ms. Banks asked. "Totally". Jackie said. "Thank you". Ms. Banks said giving Jackie her son. "Ssssshhh it's okay little guy". Jackie said holding him.

"Hush little one don't cry a sound. Let the leaves blow you to the forest of happiness. The forest so very still and quiet that you'll just lose all your troubles. Sleep and dream". Jackie sang. The song she sang was called Happiness Forest it was an old District 7 lullaby that her mom use to sing to her when she had nightmares. Jonathan was asleep in her arms, he looked so cute.

"Here you go". Jackie whispered giving Ms. Banks back her baby. "That was lovely". Ms. Banks said. "Thanks". Jackie smiled. "You look just like your mother does anyone tell you that"? Ms. Banks asked. "Sometimes". Jackie mumbled. "I'd better go bye Ms. Banks". Jackie said leaving. "Bye dear". Ms. Banks said leaving.

After dinner it was time for bed it was late and tomorrow was a big day for Jackie. Jackie had her hair down and her pj's were an oversized grey t-shirt and black drawstring pants. "Jackie"? Le asked. "Yeah"? She asked. "Can you tell me a bedtime story"? Le asked holding his teddy bear in his tiny arms. "I'm not real good with telling stories". Jackie said. "It's okay". Le smiled.

Lil"? Jackie asked grinning at her silly puppy. "Okay once upon a time there was a Mocking Jay and he was flying to see his mother and then…um his wing was shot off"! Jackie said.

"*GASP* was he okay"? Le asked worried. "Yeah he was totally cool he got um….a…..a robot wing! He got married to a robot wing female, Mocking Jay and had robot winged Mocking Jay babies. I am a robot Mocking Jay let me shoot you with my lasers *laser noises*". Jackie said imitating like a robot Mocking Jay. "Hahhahahah"! Le laughed.

"The End". Jackie said. "Can you tell me where babies come from"? Le asked. Jackie turned bright coral Le was way too young to know that. "Um…..you'll learn that when your older". Jackie said with a bright embarrassed face. "Oh okay goodnight Jackie". Le said. "Good night Le". Jackie said tucking him in and kissed his forehead.

Her dad watched and smiled. "That was a very interesting story". Her dad grinned. "It'd be cool if there was a robot Mocking Jay it could destroy the Capitol". Jackie said. "Let's hope they didn't hear you say that". He said. "Goodnight Dad". Jackie said. "Goodnight pumpkin". He said. Jackie climbed into bed with Lily sleeping by her side. Her stomach begin to swirl into knots and felt like throwing up.

Since she's 14 her names in there 3 times, so it's 1….or rather 3 in a million. The next day Jackie got dressed and decided to some fishing before the Reaping, she went down to a lake and met a family of bears but this family was her hunting team. "Hi guys". Jackie smiled. She calls the mother bear Jewel, the father Rico and the two cubs Pan and Ruben. "Ready to go fishing"? Jackie asked them. They all got in the lake and got to work.

So far no luck with the fishes, then the papa bear caught a fish and gave it to Jackie. "Aww thanks Rico". Jackie said patting his head. One of the cubs playfully knocked her in the water. "Hey"! Jackie laughed. Pretty soon the bear family began to playfully knock Jackie into the cold lake water. "Okay that's it you guys are going down". Jackie said playfully.

Pretty soon the fun ended Jackie had to get back, she took her fish and arrows and went home. "Bye you guys, I need to go now okay"? Jackie said hugging the bears and left. Jackie walked in all wet and cold. "Hey everybody I got fish". Jackie said holding up her fish. "Yay fish"! Le cheered. Lily barked playfully and danced around like a maniac. Jackie laughed with amusement.

"Jackie go get cleaned up I have an outfit laid on your bed for the Reaping". He said. "Okay". Jackie said. Jackie washed and scrubbed herself, washing out the bacteria and lake water. Jackie poured a bucket of cold water on her face and hair to rinse off.

"*Cough* *cough* *cough*". She coughed. After she dried off she found a green short sleeve summer dress with navy TOMS. Jackie put them on and left her hair down and brushed it. She decided not to wear her fingerless gloves either it's a Reaping you're supposed to look nice. "Wow sissy you look pretty"! Le said. "Thanks little dude". Jackie smiled. Lily got on her lap and Jackie petted her. "You really do look beautiful. I think the boys will fall for you". Her dad joked.

Jackie laughed some. "I wished I looked like you". Le said. "Oh no I wished I looked like you little dude I hate wearing dresses and skirts, I feel like a total girly girl". Jackie said. "I have something I want to give to you I wanted to wait until your 14". Her dad said holding a clean white cloth.

What he held under the cloth was a beautiful sparkly hair pin, it her mom's on their wedding day. "Daddy isn't that"? Le asked. "Yes Le it's the bobby pin your mother wore on our wedding day. And this time Jackie will wear it for the Reaping". He said putting the pin Jackie's hair. "There you're ready". He said. "I cooked up the fish let's eat before the Reaping". He said. "Okay". Le and Jackie said.

The fish was great it was flaky, crispy and cooked just right Lily even had some and she loved it. The alarm for the Reaping just went off it was time to go. "Come on we need to leave". Her dad said. After giving Lily hugs and sloppy kisses goodbye Jackie went to face the music.

Her dad was taking Le because he couldn't be home by himself. Jackie walked to see all other kids of District 7 scared as ever. Jackie could imagine all the 12-years-old crapping there pants. Jackie looked at one of the Peace Keepers and put her finger under her eye and stuck out her tongue like a small child would do.

Once her dad saw that he quickly took her aside and said. "Are you crazy"? He asked rushed. "Sorry but I hate them I wish I could give them all an atomic wedgie". Jackie said. Her dad laughed then said. "I know but you shouldn't do that. Go sign in me and your brother will be over there with the other adults". He said. "Okay". She said.

"Next". A Peace Keeper said. Jackie stuck out her finger and her felt a little buzzing sting. "Go ahead next". The Peace Keeper said. Jackie stood in the middle row where the other 14-year-old girls were. Once everyone arrived Effie Trinket walked on stage with her tacky makeup, big hair and bright clothes. She looked like a clown Jackie snickered. "Welcome, welcome, welcome everyone. Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor! Before we begin we have a very special video all the way from the Capitol"! Effie said as the video begin to play.

Jackie rolled her eyes it was the same video every year but none less she paid attention and heard the loud booming words of the film.

**War terrible war, thirteen districts that rebelled against the country who fed them, loved them, protected them.**

**When the traitors were defeated we swore as a nation to never know this treason again.**

**And so it is decreed that each year the various districts shall offer up a tribute. **

**One young man and woman to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice. **

**This is how we safe guard our trust this is how we safe guard community.**

"I just love that"! Effie said as the video ended. "Now it's time to pick our tributes for District 7 for the 80th Annual Hunger Games"! Effie said. "Let's not waste time shall we ladies first". Effie said going over to the giant bowl. She pulled out a small slip of paper and walked back up to the microphone.

Jackie thought nervously. '_Don't be me please don't be me'._ She thought scared as ever. Effie unwrapped the slip and read it out loud, drumroll please. "JACQUELINE STROM"! Effie said out loud. Jacqueline Strom? That was her all color lost in Jackie's kitty face. For the record Jackie hated being called Jacqueline just like with dresses and skirts it was to girly. "Come on up here"! Effie said. Jackie held her shaky arms behind her back and slowly walked with Peace Keepers behind her.

"Move faster kid". One of them said rudely. "Stop pushing". She glared. Jackie walked on stage terrified as she faced District 7 she tried to hold back tears. "Now for the gentlemen"! Effie said going to the other one. She picked up another slip and read it. "XAVIER THOR"! She called out. Xavier Thor? Jackie's never seen him before. He was 16 and was 5'4 and looked just as terrified as she was walking on stage. "Our tributes for District 7 Xavier Thor and Jacqueline Strom! Shake hands you to". Effie said to them.

The kitty cat awkwardly shook his hand. "Happy Hunger Games and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor"! Effie said. After that Jackie was on the train on the way to the Capitol. Jackie felt like throwing up her guts and wetting her pants. "You've got 5 minutes". A Peace Keeper said letting in Jackie's family.

Le jumped into Jackie's arms and was crying. "Ssssh it's okay little dude". Jackie soothed. "No it's not"! Le cried. "Le listen to me I want you to be strong I don't know if I'll come back but if I don't come back don't take any food from them". Jackie said, by them she means the Peace Keepers. "It's not worth putting your name in a billion more times okay"? Jackie asked. "Please try to win". Le sobbed. "I'll try take care of Lily and dad alright"? She asked. "I will". Le sobbed.

Jackie hugged her dad he looked so broken. "Don't worry". Jackie said. "How can I not"? Her dad said worryingly. "I'll find a safe spot to hide". Jackie said. "You might need these". Her dad giving her fingerless gloves. "Show them you're not a joke show them you can do it I love you". He said giving her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you to". Jackie smiled tearfully. "Time's up". The Peace Keeper said taking Le and her dad out.

"I won't let you down"! Jackie said as her family was escorted out. Jackie sat down and wanted to scream and shout but she kept all in and just cried instead. Jackie tried to think positive and then realized self-pity was pointless. She could do it even if it means failing and dying for her District.

End of chapter 1 did you like the 1st chapter of my 1st Hunger Games fanfic? More characters of mine will be coming but I hoped you enjoyed this one. The song Happiness Tree is something I made up just in case you wondered.


	2. sparks fly

District 5-morning of the Reaping

"AH! NOOOOOO"! Screamed a little male voice. "Ssssh it's okay James it was only a dream". Said a calm male voice. That calm male voice was Caleb McKnight and that screaming voice was James McKnight, Caleb's 12-year-old brother. "It's okay I'm here don't be scared". Caleb whispered hugging his little brother.

"Can you try and sleep"? Caleb asked. "No I'm too scared". James whined. "How bout this I'll sleep here tonight with you okay"? Caleb asked. "Okay". James said. Caleb got under the sheets of his brother's bed and fell fast asleep.

Caleb was a pit bull dog his skin was pale his hair was jet black and his eyes were bright blue but were covered by his hair. His pj's were a black sweatshirt and grey sweat pants; he's the oldest out of 4 siblings. Just recently his mom just had his 10-month-old baby brother Tobucus. He's 16 and is 5'4; he's the shortest guy in his class but whenever he takes off his shirt, he's got some muscles and the girls go crazy.

Right now its 4:30am in District 5 the Reaping is just hours away its James's 1st year and Caleb's pretty worried about he or his brother's name being picked.

Caleb's a male Katniss Everdeen he's loyal and is very strong. "I'm never gonna have kids, I just wanna find the perfect girl and settle down with her". He said. It's not that Caleb doesn't like kids he does but he's worried that his son or daughter's name will go into the Reaping bowl and hell will very much break loose. Caleb closed his eyes and tried not to think about James's name being picked to play.

His dad Axel McKnight won the 53rd Annual Hunger Games, when the 74th happened he was 10-years-old and James was 6 his little sister's Nova McKnight was 3 and Julius McKnight a year old as for Tobucus he didn't exist.

The next day he got up and got dressed, his clothes were a grey t-shirt, light ripped jeans, black Converse and he had a lip ring. How he got it was tripping on a loose floor board and piecing his lip! He also had a black wristband with the Mocking Jay pin on it. His dad gave that to him when his little at first it was to big but he grew into it.

He headed into the kitchen he heard the noises of his siblings. "Good morning honey". His mom greeted. "Morning". Caleb said. "James did you have a nightmare last night"? His 9-year-old sister Nova asked. Nova was blonde and had brown eyes.

"I did but I'm fine now". James said. "Was it about the Reaping"? His 7-year-old sister Julius asked. Julius had black hair and blue eyes like him. "Yes". Caleb said. "Don't worry it's your 1st year it's one in a million". His dad said calming James. "Thanks dad". James said. "Caleb dear can you take the kids to the playground before the Reaping"? She asked. "Sure thing mom". Caleb said. The reason being is because both of them have to pick up an extra shift at the power plant both Axel and Helen McKnight work as power plant workers.

Later Caleb got his brothers and sisters ready to go out, Tobucus was in a small carriage. The playground they were going to was an area where the children of District 5 can play, it's been there ever since Caleb was younger. "Come on guys". Caleb said to them. He pushed the carriage that Tobucus was in and walked outside. He walked past the power plant and the tall energy polls that control the wire above his head.

"Here we are". Caleb said to them. "Go play". He said. Nova, Julius and James went and played while he just sat down on a bench with Tobucus by his side in the carriage. "I really wish things were better and simpler. I wish we weren't ruled by our blood thirsty beast of a president". He said. The last part he was talking about President Snow, what a terrible man he was making the children of the 12 districts of Panem fight to the death until a lone victor remains.

"What do you think"? Caleb asked his baby brother Tobucus. Tobucus just started at him with his big brown baby eyes and just made babbling noises. Caleb just chuckled. 20 minutes later it was time to go back the Reaping was about to begin. "Alright guys let's go"! Caleb hollered. "Okay"! All 3 of them said.

They went back home and mom and dad just got off of work. "Caleb, James, go get ready". Their mom said. "Okay mom". They said. Caleb was in a bath he washed himself and hoping James wouldn't be call. "Please don't be James he's just a kid". Caleb said all wet and naked. If all the girls in District 5 saw him naked right now they all would scream in joy and want to have sex with him.

After he got out he dried off he saw his Reaping outfit. It was a black belt, grey pants, a red buttoned up shirt, a black tie, brown vest and black moccasin shoes. Caleb left his lip ring and wrist band on, he didn't wanna take them off. "Hi Caleb". James said dressed up for the Reaping.

James had his hair combed back he wore brown pants, a grey buttoned shirt, and dark brown laced up shoes. "Wow you look handsome baby bro". Caleb smiled. "You do to". James smiled. "I have two very handsome boys". Their mom said. "You both cleaned up really good". Their dad said.

"James I want you to know that you're a strong and tough kid don't be afraid I'll be there with you". Caleb smiled as he comforted the nervous puppy dog. "Thanks Caleb". James smiled then hugged his big brother. The clock hit 12 it was time to go. After giving his mom, Tobucus and his sisters hugs and kisses. Caleb, James and there dad went down with them.

Caleb walked with James holding his hand and there dad behind them. All the kids were dressed up and were in line to get there fingers pricked to sign in.

James began to freak out but Caleb calmed him down and said. "It's okay there just gonna take some blood". Caleb said. "Does it hurt"? James asked scared. "Only a little". Caleb said. The boys got in line while there dad stood with the other grownups.

"Next". A Peace Keeper said. James took his finger out and the Peace Keeper pricked it and placed it on a small square shaped paper. "Next". Another said. It was Caleb's turn his finger was pricked and now he was good to go. "Go on. Next". The Peace Keeper said.

Caleb stood in the back row where the boys were his heart began to beat so fast he couldn't hear himself think. Once everyone had arrived, a Capitol woman walked on stage but she wasn't Effie, she was someone else. Her name's Minta Cives. Minta's skin was a bright bronze color her hair was big and was mint green. Her dress was puffy and wore white heels with pink bows on the front. Her makeup was tacky and eye catching.

Minta stepped up to the microphone and looked at the citizens of District 5 with a big smile on her tacky face. "Welcome, welcome District 5 today is a glorious day for all of you! Today we pick our tributes for the 80th Annual Hunger Games! This is a reminder of your children fighting to the death that its own fault for rebelling against your beloved Capitol"! Minta said.

Caleb glared at her and made a quiet doggie growl. Boy he had a good emerge to punch her right in the face. He'd never hurt anyone but he'll make an exception for this one.

"You're up boys"! Minta said going to the boys Reaping bowl. The pit bulls hands began to sweat and shake nervously. Minta unwrapped the slip of paper and read the name out loud. Who will it be? "JAMES MCKNIGHT"! Minta said a loud.

James was terrified Caleb nearly lost his balance and almost fainted. James walked slowly to the stage terrified with fear. Hell no! Caleb couldn't stand for this so he did the unthinkable. "No James! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute"! Caleb hollered. Everyone turned to see Caleb, was he serious? Rarely anyone in District 5 volunteers.

"Well, well, well it looks like we have a volunteer how exciting"! Minta said happily. "Caleb no"! James cried. "I'm so sorry James". Caleb cried. "NO"! James screamed as the Peace Keepers took him back to his dad.

Caleb walked on stage all eyes were on him. "What's your name young man"!? Minta asked. "Caleb McKnight". Caleb mumbled. "Well Caleb was that your brother"?! Minta asked. "Yeah". He said. "Let's have round of applause for our volunteer Caleb McKnight"! Minta cheered.

"And now for the ladies"! Minta said going over to the girl's Reaping bowl. "MARTHA CONNOR"! She said through the microphone. Martha was 5'3 and is 15 she has blonde hair and wore a short sleeve pink dress with nude ballet flats. "Our tribute's for District 5! Happy Hunger Games and May The Odds Be Ever in Your Favor"! Minta said.

Caleb was a train on his way to the Capitol but his family came to say goodbye. "You got 5 minutes". A Peace Keeper said. Caleb's mom and siblings were crying his dad was shocked that he volunteered. Caleb gave a group hug to his family and said. "Don't worry about me I'm strong and know what planets are safe". Caleb said calming his scared family. "We love you big brother". Julius cried.

"I love you guys to please don't cry because you're gonna make me…..*starts tearing up* oh god". Caleb said tearing up. His dad hugged him and said. "Listen Caleb you can do this you're a brave kid and we're rooting for you". He said. "Thanks dad". Caleb said having tears run down his face.

"Goodbye sweetheart please be safe and good luck". His mom sobbed. Caleb held Tobucus and kissed his tiny forehead. "Time to go"! The Peace Keeper said escorting them out. "I love you"! He said to them. Caleb looked out the window he waved goodbye to his home fearing it'd be his last. The train took off Caleb was led into the front room, it was beautiful.

There was so much colorful delicious food he'd never tried there was a large crystal chandelier and everything looked so lovey. Caleb was in a soft comfortable chair along with Martha hearing Minta talk. " This Train is built so you can't heel a thing on the road. I know this all very scary but for a few weeks you get to enjoy all this". Minta said.

"Let me go get Aiden he's around somewhere". Minta said getting up to find there mentor. Caleb and Martha were alone it felt awkward. "Do you know Aiden"? Martha asked. "Not really". Caleb said. Then a man who was 6'0 walked in he's there mentor Aiden Anderson. He won the 47th Annual Hunger Games and was in his mid 50's.

He dressed very sharp and his hair was brown with some grey in it. "Hello you must be the tributes I'm mentoring". Aiden said. "You're Aiden"? Martha asked. "Who else sunshine"? Aiden asked sarcastically. "What advice are you gonna give us"? Caleb asked.

"Hold your horse's kid I'll give you some don't worry". Aiden said. Aiden seemed really lazy and careless. How in the Sam-hell did he win? By being lazy?

End of chapter 2 stay toon for more 80th Annual Hunger Games thrills! Peace!


	3. in the fields

District 11-Day of the Reaping

An African cougar girl sat on the porch of her house. That was Shaundra Parker she's 5'6 has brown wavy hair with tan colored eyes and is 16. Her clothes were an olive green tee, an orange and black striped cardigan, jeans with a belt and high top black Converse. Her ears are pierced to the earrings she wears are two small purple studs.

Shaundra looked like an older version of Rue, she didn't know Rue or Thresh very well but she felt sad when they died. "I hate this day. I hate this day so much". Shaundra said. Shaundra's older sister Danielle last year played in the 79th Annual Hunger Games and died. Danielle was 18 she was killed by a Career from 1 stabbing her in the chest multiple times on the 2nd night, the boy tribute died in the Cornucopia on day 1 when the whole thing started.

Even though it's been a year Shaundra can't deal with the pain of her sister's death. Tears slid down her cheeks. "Shaundra"? A male voice asked. "Yeah"? Shaundra asked. "Is everything okay you seem very quiet"? He asked. That man was Shaundra's dad Michael he works as a Harvester Shaundra's mom works as a gardener.

Her mom Lois is overweight but not Obese she's working on losing some pounds, she already lost 10. "I'm fine dad". Shaundra said still crying. "Are you upset about the Reaping"? He asked. "About Danielle". She sobbed. Her dad gave a hug and a kiss and said. "Danielle is still with us watching over all of us". He said.

Shaundra hands cleaned her wet sticky cougar face. "Why don't you take a walk just before the Reaping and then come back". He smiled. "Okay". She said feeling somewhat better. Shaundra took a walk among her District. "No cotton today". Shaundra said staring at the cotton fields. Shaundra's daily schedule was. Go to school, work in the fields and come home.

No one had to work in the fields today because of the Reaping. She remembered the first time she encountered Thresh and Rue. It was two days before the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

FLASH BACK

A 10-year-old Shaundra was so exhausted from working in the heat. She heard a Mocking Jay 4th note it was time for a break. "Thank goodness I'm so tired". The little cougar cub whined. Little Shaundra's work uniform was a pair of overalls and a white medium sleeve shirt. Her puffy hair was tied in pigtails. "Hi Rue"! Shaundra called down. Rue looked down at her and smiled a warm friendly smile.

Thresh was there sitting by a water spit. "Hey there would you like a drink"? Thresh asked Shaundra. Shaundra was very shy and kinda scared of him because he was a giant. "It's okay don't be scared". Thresh said calmly. Shaundra gave a small smile. "Thank you". She smiled then a got a drink.

The Peace Keeper stormed over to everyone and was furious like never before. "Which one of you didn't finish your work yesterday"?! He asked furiously. Shaundra's eyes began to tear up it was her. She didn't finish with the corps yesterday because she arms were badly hurt but there better now.

The cougar cub began to step out but then something happened. "Me! It was me sir"! Thresh lied. "Neal down you". The Peace Keeper sneered. Thresh was whipped 10 times Shaundra didn't understand why he did that for her. After his beating everyone got back to work, while attending to the corps Shaundra went over to him.

"Thresh"? Shaundra asked. "Yes"? Thresh asked. "Why did you do that"? Shaundra asked with concern. "I couldn't let them hurt you". Thresh said. "But you didn't do it". Shaundra said. "Exactly". He winked. Shaundra gave a small smile knowing what he meant.

FLASH BACK ENDS

"I haven't thought about that in a long time". She sighed. "You stole this brat"?! An angry Peace Keeper yelled. Shaundra turned and saw a little boy who looked no older than 10 being threatened and yelled at by a Peace Keeper. The Peace Keeper was angry because he thought the little boy stole an apple. "No I didn't I swear". He said scared. "Well then I'll just have ta"! He said but was cut off by Shaundra.

"I stole the apple leave him alone, it was me". Shaundra lied. The Peace Keeper looked at the cougar girl with cold icy eyes and said with a scary tone. "I see you're trying to protect this brat from trouble. How touching my heart is just over joyed. Next time don't even think about being a hero, consider this a warning". He sneered. "Why did you do that"? The little boy asked.

"I couldn't let him hurt you". She said. "But you didn't steal it". He said. "Exactly". Shaundra winked just like Thresh. The little boy was graceful then ran off. The Hover Craft began to float over District 11 it was time for the Reaping. "Oh crap". Shaundra said knowing what time it was.

Shaundra raced home and was greeted by her parents. "Hello dear". Her mom said. "Hi mommy". Shaundra greeted. "Hurry up and get ready okay"? Her dad said. "Okay". Shaundra said. Shaundra changed her clothes and took a small shower, she was nervous. She's hoping she wouldn't get picked. "Don't be me". Shaundra said all wet.

After she dried off she found a really cute pink floral dress with spaghetti straps and brown leather zip up sandals on her bed. Shaundra was dressed and put her earrings back in and went down stairs. "Oh you look so beautiful"! Her mom said in joy. "Thank you". Shaundra smiled. "I'm sorry to say this but we don't have any food". Her dad said disappointed. "It's okay". Shaundra said.

It wasn't okay her family hasn't eaten in 3 days and she was very hungry, she could eat anything. Once Shaundra heard the alarm it was time to go down Reaping. Shaundra did a nervous gulp and headed out along with her folks.

Once there Shaundra saw the Peace Keepers, the stage where the Reaping is taking place and all the kids of District 11 probably peeing there pants right now. "Next". A Peace Keeper said. Shaundra held out her finger to them and was pricked. "Go on next". The Peace Keeper said. Shaundra stood in the last row with the other girls while mom and dad stood with the adults. Shaundra took deep breaths to calm herself down but it was not working. _'Okay_ _Shaundra just relax girl there's a million names in that bowl it's very temporary'._ She thought.

A man appeared on stage, he's James Myers the male escort. His eyebrows and hair are pink his outfit was all black and shiny and had interesting facial features. He looked funny to Shaundra she couldn't help but let out a small smile. "Welcome, welcome everyone! Happy Hunger Games and May The Odds Be Ever in Your Favor"! James said through the microphone. "Today we must pick our tributes for the 80th Annual Hunger Games"! He said.

"This marks the dark days of the treaty of treason and the pain throughout Panem and your children"! He said. "Now time to pick our lucky tributes"! He said reaching into the girl's Reaping bowl. Shaundra's heart was pounding like a drum, her poms were sweating and her teeth were chattering. Not because she's cold she's scared to death.

James unwrapped the slip and saw the name, whose it gonna be? "SHAUNDRA PARKER"! He read. Shaundra's face completely stopped working and was frozen in place. "Come on up dearie"! James said. Shaundra will fear obeyed and walked on stage to face her District. She was crying this maybe the last time she ever she sees her family and home. It was just to horrifying for her to think.

"Now for the boys"! James said getting a slip from the boys bowl. "PATRICK WILSON"! James read the slip. Patrick Wilson? That's a name Shaundra's somewhat heard before but entirely. "Here's our tribute's for District 11"! James said. Patrick was 13 and is 4'3 his hair is a mango color, his eyes are greenish-blue and had freckles. He dressed up pretty nice it was tie a pair of pants and a white buttoned up shirt.

"Shake hands you guys". James said to them. Shaundra awkwardly shook hands with Patrick. "Happy Hunger Games and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor". James said to everyone. On the train Shaundra was saying goodbye to her family. "You're our brave little girl and we love you very much". Her mom cried. "We love you Shaundra please be safe we'll be praying for you". Her dad said.

"I love you to". Shaundra cried while hugging them. "Everything's gonna be okay I swear I'll do what I can to survive". She said. "You can do it Shaundra your brave and strong let everyone see that". Her mom said. "Times up". A Peace Keeper said taking them out. As they left Shaundra cried and cried and just couldn't stop. "Why? Why me"? Shaundra cried.

"Shaundra stop crying pull yourself together. You're a brave and strong girl. I may look like another girl tribute but I'm more than that, I'm a warrior". Shaundra said positive. The train took off Shaundra and Patrick sat in the main room of the train with James.

"You can't feel a thing while traveling with these trains it goes 200 miles an hour. Think of it this way. you'll get to enjoy every one of this". James said trying to cheer them up. "I guess". Patrick mumbled. "Cornelia will be here in just a second". James said. "Ummm do you know her Cornelia"? Patrick asked. "No". Shaundra mumbled. Then a woman walked in it was there mentor Cornelia Rossland she was Hispanic with a Spanish accent and looked to be in her mid 40's.

Her hair was long black and wavy and wore hippie like clothes. "Hola tributes". She said. "Hi". They both said. "Are you Cornelia"? Patrick asked. "Si". She said. "What are you gonna give us in advice theory"? Shaundra asked. "You'll know soon enough". Cornelia said.

END of this chapter in the next one you'll meet Maya. She's not your ordinary Capitol Citizen she's very different from everyone else. Soon toon for more!


	4. The Capitol and it's people

Jackie sat quietly at a dining table eating her food. Her food was macaroni and cheese with a side of bread rolls with chocolate cake. Jackie's drink was blue and it tasted sweet and fizzy. Xavier was eating 4 slices of ham with a side of mashed potatoes and was drinking hot chocolate. *burp*. Xavier belched covering his mouth. Jackie's ear's twitched up at the sound.

"Excuse me". Xavier said. "It's cool". Jackie said. Then a sly grin appeared on her lips. "Wanna know how to really let one out"? Jackie grinned. "Sure". Xavier said. "*BURRRRPPP*! Jackie belched. "Wow". Xavier said amazed. "How do you do that"? He asked.

"Well first you gonna suck in your chest and *inhales* suck it in *exhales* let a rip *BURRRPP*"! She belched. "Like this? *BURP"! Xavier belched. "Uhh….you're getting there but it's all in the air see watch this *BUUUURRRRPPPP*! Jackie belched but didn't realize that Effie was behind her with Johanna Mason. "Ah hem". Effie said.

Jackie turned to see them and looked a little embarrassed. "That's disgusting and very bad manners young lady". Effie said disgusted. "Sorry I thought I'd teach the dude how to burp". Jackie said. "Manners". Effie scolded. Johanna sat down with them, she's gonna be there mentor it's been years since she last played the 75th Annual Hunger Games, now she's 27.

"Are you Johanna Mason"? Jackie asked. "Yep". She said. "So you're our mentor"? Xavier asked. "Um hm". Johanna said. "That was quite a loud belch for a tiny thing". Johanna said taking about Jackie. "You're not disgusted like Effie"? Jackie asked. "No actually it's pretty funny". Johanna said giving a humored smile. "But I advise you not to do that in the games. You'll get killed easily". She said.

"How do you make fire without getting caught"? Xavier asked. "Make a small one in the morning then put it out before anyone sees it". Johanna said. "What about food"? Jackie asked. "If you don't have a weapon make one make a trap and don't make any sudden movements". Johanna said.

"Okay but why did you act weak then in the previous games"? Jackie asked. "That's personal business kid". Johanna said. That afternoon Johanna gave them really good advice now it's time for bed. Jackie was in a room with a lovely bed and a closet full of clothes. She picked out a black tank top with blue pants and took out her ponytail. Jackie crawled into bed and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Later that night Jackie woke up screaming. She had a nightmare about her in the games. The nightmare began with Jackie walking in a forest and then heard screaming. She ran to see what is was. It was the tributes but there were all dead! Blood and guts were everywhere and they were stacked up in a pile! Jackie stood there with her mouth open in shock and was terrified.

Then Caesar Flickerman's loud voice rang out. "Congratulations Jackie Strom of District 7! You've won the 80th Annual Hunger Games"! Caesar Flickerman rang out. Jackie was on her knees and covered her ears. "No! No"! Jackie cried. Jackie decided to get a drink of water. "Maybe some water could help". Jackie said. After Jackie got a drink she couldn't find her way back to the District 7 cart!

"Great just great now what"? Jackie asked herself frustrated. Jackie wondered around the train for 50 freaking minutes and still hasn't found it. Jackie was so tired and cranky. "Excuse me can you? Oh sorry you're not a Peace Keeper". Shaundra said. "No I'm not I'm lost". Jackie said. "So am I, I went to the bath room but now here I am". Shaundra said. Shaundra wore a blue nightie. "Are you Jacqueline"? Shaundra asked. "Call me Jackie. You're Shaundra right"? Jackie asked. "Yeah nice too meet you". Shaundra smiled. "Nice too meet you to". Jackie smiled. "This train is like a maze". Jackie said. "Yeah it is". Shaundra grinned. The girls both giggled in the dark like little children, they soon found there right carts and back went there. "Bye". Jackie said. "Bye". Shaundra said.

As Shaundra walked back to bed she thought about Jackie. She seemed sweet but Shaundra didn't wanna get to close because she's her competitor. Shaundra didn't wanna kill anyone, she's not a killer but if she let Jackie live she'd be dead. There's just no way out.

Jackie went back to sleep and tried to dream of something else. The next day Jackie rolled out of bed and went to the main cart for breakfast. "Morning". Xavier said. "Morning". She said back. Jackie got bacon, eggs, pancakes and strawberries. She got milk to drink. "Good morning you too". Johanna said stretching. "Hey". They said.

Johanna got her breakfast and they were almost at the Capitol. "I hope you have learned to control your belches". Effie said to Jackie. "It's not lady like". Effie said. "So"? Jackie asked. "The Capitol's gonna think your gross and smelly". Xavier said. "He's right". Johanna said. After breakfast Jackie changed into a red shirt and orange shorts with flip flops with her hair up.

"Here we are the Capitol"! Effie said as the train stopped at the Capitol station. Jackie looked at the people with cautious eyes and unwanted feelings. They all cheered and looked happy to see them but they all really cheered for their entertainment arriving. Jackie gave a small hand wave but didn't smile. "Come on you to time to go meet your stylist". Effie said.

Jackie and Xavier got off the train and went to the headquarters where the tributes get taken care of. Jackie laid on a cold thin metal table in her bare feet wearing a long blue short sleeved hospital like shirt. "OW"! Jackie hissed as one of the stylists plucked some fur off her tail. "Sorry your tails just so fluffy! It's adorable"! Said a Capitol woman with a voice high and sharp.

Jackie looked over at the other table across from her and saw Caleb getting picked at to. He looked over and gave a small smile at her, Jackie did the same. Jackie was then lead into another room with dark walls she's gonna meet her stylist. An African wolf girl sat in another room waiting for one of the grownups to show her who she was gonna be the stylist for. That's Maya Blake she's the same age and height as Jackie.

It's her 1st year as a stylist and she's the youngest. Her clothes were a pink off the shoulder long sleeve top with a big pink heart on it with a pink spaghetti strapped top underneath, a pair of capri's with a cheetah print scarf used as a belt and pink Converse. She had long black hair the middle of it was blue and had double pierced ears and wore small hoops.

Her makeup wasn't tacky it was mascara with pink, green, and purple eyeshadow with eye primer to keep them on longer. She had gel purple and regular green eyeliner. Maya's lips were pink and sparkly and her nails were rainbow with a cheetah print design. Cinna was Maya's dad, she's adopted her real parents were killed by President Snow when she was just a baby wolf cub. When she and her mom found out about Cinna's death they were divested. Maya hated herself for being a part of the Capitol, she hated the fact that every year they bring in new people to kill each other so they'll have something to celebrate about. Maya's different from everyone else not because of her wolf like appearance but because she has different feelings of the Hunger Games.

"Maya your tribute's here". A man said leading her to Jackie. Maya was lead into the room where Jackie was. "Hi you must be Jacqueline". Maya smiled. "It's Jackie". Jackie said. "I'm Maya I'm really, really sorry about this". Maya said sad. "What"? Jackie asked. "I'm sorry this happened to you. You must think I'm a monster". Maya said sad. "Why would I think that"? Jackie asked.

"Because I'm from the Capitol and people from the Capitol love the Hunger Games". Maya said. "Do you"? Jackie asked. "Huh"? Maya asked. "Do you like the Hunger Games"? Jackie asked. "No there terrible! I'm not one of them….I'm not some freak who likes painting my body & likes watching people from Panem die. I wanna help and save them". Maya said.

"Really"? Jackie asked. "Of course". Maya said. "But I'll talk about that later. Right now I wanna talk about the chariot parade". Maya said. "Okay what do you have in store"? Jackie asked. "Ummm…..it's about your costume". Maya said. "We're always paper trees". Jackie said. "I know but I wanna try something different. Somebody this special shouldn't be wearing a dumb costume ya know"? Maya asked. "Totally". Jackie smiled.

Maya had something special in store for the parade what will it be?

End of this chapter this story gonna mainly be focused on Jackie because I don't want 4 things going on all at once but you'll see the others. What does Maya have in store for the chariot parade? Find out. Oh and I cracked up writing the burping scene.


	5. Chariot Fame

That night of the Chariot Parade everyone's costumes were very different from past parades. They looked new and exquisite.

Caleb's POV

As I walked with Martha I couldn't stop thinking about the District 7 girl. She's a cute kitty but I can't get attached to her it's the games, if you fall in love with a tribute its bad luck for him or her. Still she had a really beautiful smile and pretty eyes…..Caleb stop! You can't do this! If you love her you won't hurt her in the arena but if it comes down to the two of us. We don't stand a chance. "Caleb". My stylist Brent said. "Yeah"? I asked. "Here's your costume for the parade". He said giving it to me.

The costume he gave me was a silver body suit that had a zipper on the chest with a red collar in the back. On the front it had a lightning bolt it was neon blue but the outline of it was red. As I slipped it on I was feeling kinda naked. Well I'm wearing nothing but my underwear what cha expect? "One more thing". Brent said. Brent pulled the hair from my eyes and took out my lip ring.

I looked in the mirror I barely recognized myself. "So those are your eyes". Aiden said jokingly. "Yeah there blue". I said. "How can you see with hair over your peepers"? Aiden asked. "I have my ways". I grinned. Martha was wearing the same thing as me only the suit was gold and her lips matched it. Her hair was up and on the front there was a neon yellow circle with a neon orange outline. We could be in one of the Capitol's ads for one of their clothing products.

"The parade's gonna start soon you should get on your chariot kiddo". Aiden said. "Okay". Caleb said.

Meanwhile with Jackie Maya was helping her get ready for the parade. "What do ya think"? Maya asked. "It looks awesome". Jackie smiled twirling in her skirt which is something she never does. Her outfit was a yellowish-greenish tank top, a brown maxi skirt, and short ankle boho boots. Her hair was in a bun with a pink tropical flower clipped in. Jackie's makeup was brown eyeshadow like tree branches and her lips are painted green like leaves on a tree.

She also wore green vines around her arms with neon pink roses. The roses were real! "Better then dumb old paper trees"? Maya grinned. "So much better". Jackie said. Xavier wore the same thing only he had dark brown pants with a neon green tank top but he still wore boho boots like Jackie.

He had an autumn leaf crown wrapped around his head his makeup was green eyeliner with brown eyeliner painted one the upper half of his cheek to represent sticks. The roses on his vines are purple. "You guys look great"! Maya smiled. "These are real roses they glow and also bloom". Maya said. "When do they bloom"? Xavier asked. "When the time is right". Maya said like a wise old senior would say. "Almost time come on". Maya said leading them to their chariot.

Jackie passed by the District 11 tributes chariot they looked very nice and colorful. Shaundra waved and mouthed hello, Jackie did the same. Shaundra was very nice but looks can be deceiving. She wished this was another life a peaceful and more modern one, she wished in this other life her and Shaundra could be friends. Shaundra's chariot outfit was a medium sleeved dress with a white string vest grey flat Mary Janes with white straps and wore small hoop earrings. The dress had a sun with orange round lines on it and it hanged on the bottom of the dress.

The dress was lavender, pink, orchid, fuchsia and purple ombre to represent a sun raise. Shaundra wore makeup it was purple and lavender eyeshadow with purple eyeliner and hot pink lipstick. Patrick wore the same outfit only his medium sleeved shirt represented a sunset. The colors were red, orange, raspberry, yellow, and fuchsia ombre and his string vest was raspberry and wore orange jeans with black shoes. "Ready for this Shaundra"? Patrick asked. "Yeah let's do this thing". Shaundra said.

The chariots had taken off as the horses carried the tributes out everyone in the Capitol cheered. "Here they are everyone this year's tributes! We have new costumes for the parade I see. District 1 looks stunning as for District's 2, 5, and 11". Caesar Flickerman said sitting on TV with Claudius Templesmith sitting right next to him. "I seem like to District 11 very beautiful like a land scape painting". Claudius said. "Well I…..hmmmm what's going on with District 7"? Caesar asked noticing Jackie and Xavier's display.

Jackie and Xavier stood tall and proud of their District, Xavier waved to the cheering adoring fans. Jackie smiled nervously. "Come on don't be shy they love you". Xavier whispered. Jackie nodded and gave a great big smile with all of her teeth showing and her tail swayed in happiness and her arms were raised high in the air. The roses on both their arms bloomed and glowed brighter than the stars and much brighter than fire. "Now you see that? A cool kitty saying I'm proud and happy to come from District 7 I love it! Say that's a nice nick name The Cool Kitty". Caesar grinned.

"Indeed it is The Cool Kitty I like it". Claudius said. As all the chariots pulled up to the street square, President Snow stood on his balcony looking down on the 24 children in the chariots dressed up in style that represented there District. The loud cheering silenced as President Snow spoke with a loud booming voice. "Welcome…welcome….tributes. We welcome you". President Snow said to everyone.

Jackie looked up angrily at him and hissed a kitty cat hiss, Shaundra's cougar tail was still in place with angry and looked annoyed at him and Caleb was angry and growled his pit bull growl and gave a silent bark. "We salute your courage and your sacrifice. And we wish you Happy Hunger Games and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor"! President Snow said. Everyone cheered as the President finished his speech, the chariot took the tributes back to where they started.

"That was awesome". Maya smiled. "Wonderful"! Effie said. "I wish I wore that in my parade". Johanna said. "Come along children time to go get settled in". Effie said escorting them to their room. They rode in an elevator to find where they were going. "Here's your stay beautiful isn't it? Since your District 7 you get a 1st class house". Effie said. Jackie and Xavier looked around at their home, it was lovely.

All this was just so much for her to take in, she felt rich and like a princess. Living in riches, wearing fancy clothes and eating expensive steak and drinking pricey wine. "It's so….so….so…..wow I can't even explain in words how awesome this looks". Jackie said amazed. "Go get changed and wash up for dinner". Effie said. "Okay". Jackie said.

Jackie found her room the walls were black and gold velvet with a queen sized bed with soft elegant bed sheets with a beautiful tall exotic plant that sat next to her bed. She had a giant window with a great view of the Capitol. Jackie still in her costume sat down on her new bed. Her tail sat next to her feeling the soft luscious sheets and found a small remote. Jackie picked it up and her fingers flipped through the buttons. The window in front of her changed into the downtown view of the Capitol, than she changed it into an image of a waterfall and then a desert. "Sweet". Jackie said.

End of this chapter looks like Jackie's gonna be known as The Cool Kitty hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and have a great day.


	6. training in progress

"Up, up, up today's a big, big, big day". Effie said waking up Jackie. Jackie rolled out of bed but didn't wanna live her comfy bed, she was way too comfortable. "Mmmmm alright, alright I'm up". Jackie yawned. Jackie sluggishly walked to living room and grabbed some breakfast. It was waffles, bacon and orange juice. "Morning"! Maya said cheery. "How can you be this way in the morning"? Jackie asked sleepishly.

"Simple I just get up and do stuff". Maya said. Maya's pj were a pink medium sleeve night dress and white fuzzy slippers. There's a side wing butterfly on her night gown. "Morning Xavier". Jackie said. "Hey". He said tired. "You guys are up". Johanna said getting breakfast. "What happens now"? Xavier asked. "Training starts today at 11 the games start in 2 weeks you'll need all your strength". Johanna said taking a bite of her eggs.

"Everyone will be there to watch you and see how you do. If they like what they see then you're pretty sure to survive". Maya said. "If you don't"? Xavier asked. "You'll probably be the least favorite. You'll to get everyone to think you're strong and willing to survive". Maya said. "Okay". Jackie said. Later the clock hit 11, time to get changed and go down to the training center. Jackie and Xavier changed into their training suits. They were short sleeved, black, white and red and were zipped up. They had the number 7 on the sides of the shoulders to represent District 7. They also got socks and boots Jackie tied her hair in a ponytail and slid on her trademark fingerless gloves.

She and Xavier rode in an elevator to the training center and waited. Once they arrived they went and stood with everyone else that participated. Once everyone came the trainers began to speak. "In 2 weeks 23 of every one of you will be dead. That will depend on how well you guys focus. First off don't ignore the survival rules and second try not to kill each other you're gonna lots of time for that in the arena". A trainer named Lucy said.

"Pay attention and you might survive. Some of you guys will die of natural causes. 40% of fire, 20% of dehydration, 10% of infection, expositor can kill as easily as a blade to the face". Lucy said. After that everyone went off to different stations to train for the games.

Shaundra was a climbing rock wall station and was climbing and doing back flips and turns. She was doing a pretty good job. Caleb was at a camouflage making station painting his chest to match a tree with moss growing out of it. It looked great and really convincing, girls walked by and giggled and were drooling over him. Even though Caleb's chest wasn't fully exposed all the girls (expect Shaundra and Jackie) and even a few boys thought he looked drop dead sexy. Everyone in the training center now called him the Hot Dog because well…..he's hot.

Caleb must be the sexiest pit bull guy in District 5. Jackie was at a knot tying station making different knots and hooks. They weren't the best but not bad. "I hate this stuff". She mumbled frustrated. Jackie turned to see Caleb with his painted muscly chest and just blushed pretty pink and giggled like a little child. _'Wow he's sooooo cute and…..Jackie no! Ignore the incredibly hot doggie man candy and keep working! Holy crap the dude's got some serious pecks and a hot smile'. 'Stop thinking like this…..his smexiness is to strong…..resistance is futile…..can't stay away….ahhh'! _Jackie thought dramatically.

"You alright"? Xavier asked. "Yeah I'm cool…..just thinking". Jackie said trying to hide her blushed red face. "About what"? Xavier asked. "Stuff and….more stuff". Jackie blushed. "Interesting but okay". Xavier said. "Eh! I hate this stupid knot! Why won't you friggin' tie"?! Jackie asked throwing her badly made knot on the floor. "Trouble"? Xavier asked. "Yeah this stupid knot won't tie"! Jackie said. "Let me help you. First off you need to tie this part like this, straighten to the loop and tie this part and….wa la". Xavier said holding Jackie's hands while making the knot with her hands.

"Oh uh thanks". Jackie blushed. "Don't mention it". Xavier smiled. Jackie never thought Xavier was cute but after he held her hands while her crappy knot something happened. Jackie may have formed feeling for her male tribute partner! That wasn't good, Jackie thought to herself.

'_I think I like two guys at the same time…..tramp'! _Jackie thought. An hour later it was time for a break it was lunch time. All the tribute got there silver trays and lined up at the food counter. While waiting Jackie bumped into Caleb. "*OOF* Sorry". Jackie said. "Don't worry about it". Caleb said. Jackie was too shy to look at him in the eye she was never this shy when she's around someone especially not boys.

"Everything okay"? Caleb asked. "Yeah why"? Jackie blushed. "Because you're just staring out into space". Caleb said. "I was thinking about…..stuff….and more stuff". Jackie said awkwardly. "Okay just stuff huh"? Caleb asked awkwardly. "Yeah just stuff". Jackie blushed.

"Well I better go and get some food I'll see in training"? Caleb asked. "Totally yeah training". Jackie blushed. "Well cya around…..Jackie". Caleb said. "Yeah same here…..Caleb". Jackie said. Jackie got her food and sat down alone at a table. Since when is she this way around boys? When she's around Barren she wants to shove knifes in her ears, he's annoying as heck.

"Hey there". Shaundra said. "Oh hi". Jackie smiled. "Mind if I"? Shaundra asked. "Sure go ahead". Jackie said as she sat down with her. "I saw that". Shaundra smirked. "Saw what"? Jackie asked having no clue what the cougar girl was talking about. "You know you and the District 5 boy". Shaundra smirked. "I don't know what you mean". Jackie blushed. "Come on girly don't hide it I saw what was…". Shaundra said but was cut off.

Shaundra was cut off by the Careers from District's 1 & 2. "Hello ladies". The D-1 boy said. "Hello". Shaundra said awkwardly. "Can we help you"? Jackie asked awkwardly. "I'm Allen and this is Jewel and that's Read and Marla there from District 2". Allen said.

"Okay and"? Jackie asked. "We've seen your performances you're pretty good and really strong. So we think that you should join our alliance. What do ya say"? Allen smirked lending a hand. The feline girls looked at each other in concern. Should they? No they stunt, their families would never approve. The Career there meeting seem evil and blood thirsty and will stop at nothing and will do anything to win.

"No". Jackie said serious. "No"? Allen asked. "Count me out to". Shaundra said serious. "No one's ever rejected a Career's offer before". Allen said mad. "I think we just did Richie rich". Shaundra said. Allen was furious as he turn to leave he said to them with cold eyed words. "You bitches will be sorry". He growled. "Whatever". Jackie said.

"Lunch is over people get back to work"! One of the trainers said. Everyone threw their trash away and went back to training. 4 hours later it was 4 pm everyone was exhausted and was ready to go back to their tribute houses and rest for a while. There done for the day. Jackie did very good and proved herself to be lethal along with Caleb and Shaundra they did just as well as Jackie did. But Jackie has some new feelings inside of her….love but it was with two guys. Her tribute partner and the Hot Dog, how will this impact her in the games once they start?

End of this chapter in the next part Jackie's gonna meet Katniss and Peeta. How will The Girl On Fire like The Cool Kitty? Find out next time. I really had fun and laughed while writing this part. Please review


	7. meeting the Girl on Fire and her lover

Jackie and Xavier went back to their rooms and changed out of there training suits and were super tired. "Uh….my feet are killing me". Jackie moaned. Jackie changed into a purple top and navy sweatpants. "*YAWN* I think I'll take a little nap on this….nice….comfy….couch". Jackie said closing her eyes and falling asleep on the couch in the living room. Hours later she felt a nudge on her shoulder. "Jackie wake up". Maya said. "Mmmmm…..what"? Jackie asked sluggishly.

"There's gonna be two special guests at dinner tonight". Maya smiled. "Who"? Jackie moaned. "It's a surprise you'll see". Maya said. "Sure okay let me sleep alright"? Jackie moaned. "Alright". Maya smiled. Jackie fell back asleep she thought Maya telling her about the surprise guests coming to dinner was all a dream. But it wasn't little did she know she, Maya and Xavier were gonna meet Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark aka The Star Crossed Lovers of District 12.

"Jacqueline my dear time to wake up". Effie said. "Mmmmm alright just let me wakeup some kay? Oh and don't me call me Jacqueline kay bro"? Jackie asked stretching. "Well alright if you don't want to be called Jacqueline then I respect that. Another thing dear don't call me bro or dude it's not very lady like". Effie said. "Whatever you say". Jackie yawned.

As Jackie woke herself up she wondered what happened earlier, she could've sworn that Maya said something about special guests coming to dinner or something. Jackie brushed her hair and washed her face. "Jackie time for dinner"! Effie called. "Okay"! Jackie called back. Jackie walked into the living room but accidentally bumped into Peeta.

"Sorry dude". Jackie said getting up. "It's alright". Peeta said back. "Hey aren't you"? Jackie asked. "Peeta Mellark of District 12 yes". He grinned. "Awesome to meet you dude I'm Jackie". Jackie greeted. "So you're the Cool Kitty". Peeta grinned. "Um hm I guess that's my nickname now. So when are you Katniss getting married"? Jackie grinned. Peeta just at look her and didn't know what to say, Peeta's not sure when they'll do that.

He and Katniss haven't changed very much these past 6 years but Katniss has matured in her face, there 23 now there still young but there not sure if they wanna get married. They love each other like crazy but it could be dangerous to get married.

That was really awkward so Jackie decided to put the words she said and reverse them, like she didn't say them at all. "Sorry that was insensitive of me let me start over. "deirram gnitteg ssintaK uoy era nehw oS. won eman ym 'staht sseug mh mU". Jackie said reverse. "Awesome to meet you dude I'm Jackie". She said starting over. Peeta just chuckled.

"Hi". Maya greeted Peeta. "Hello you must be Maya nice to meet you". Peeta smiled while shaking her hand. "What brings you here"? Jackie asked forgetting that Maya told her he was coming. "Don't you remember"? Maya asked. "Remember what"? Jackie asked. "I told you we have two special guests coming to dinner". Maya said. "Oh….I thought it was all a dream". Jackie said remembering. "Maybe I should until after you wake up to tell you stuff huh"? Maya asked.

"Yeah sounds about right". Jackie said. Everyone sat down at the dinner table and was about to dig in but the question was. Where is Katniss? "Hey wait where's Katniss"? Peeta asked. "Right here". She said walking out and sat down with everyone. "Hi you must be Katniss it's nice to meet you". Maya smiled. "Nice too meet you to". Katniss said. "Jackie dear this is Katniss Everdeen I'm sure you to have a lot of interesting things to discuss". Effie said.

After everyone left the dinner table Jackie and Katniss were left alone to talk girl to girl. "So um…..how are you"? Jackie asked awkwardly as if she had nothing else to say. "Fine…I've heard a lot about you". Katniss said. "Like what"? Jackie asked. "Well for one that you're a living breathing feline. Also that you like to crack jokes and make a fool of yourself". Katniss said. "Ummm….is that bad that I crack puns"? Jackie asked.

"You'll get killed if you screw around in the games". She scolded. "Did I do something to make you angry"? Jackie asked. "Cause you know I've got something in my gut that I need to let out and *inhales deep* it's a big one *BURRRPPP*! Jackie burped hoping it made Katniss laugh. Katniss just looked at her annoyed. "Is everything a joke to you"? Katniss asked mad. "What? No, no I". Jackie said but was cut off by Katniss.

"There's a lot of wrong going on in this world and the only thing you care about is making gross noises and cracking jokes"?! Katniss snapped making Jackie lean back in her chair. "I….um…I". Jackie mumbled sadly. "These games are dangerous and you don't even care about your safety. The Careers will probably take you out but it starts". Katniss glared getting up from the table.

Jackie just sat there, she felt destroyed at what Katniss said. Her eyes began to fill with tears and her throat formed a giant lump. "You okay kid"? Johanna asked. "I…..uh…. need to be excused". Jackie said getting up from the table. Jackie ran to her room and climbed onto her bed.

Jackie hugged her legs and buried her face in her knees and just cried like a baby missing her mama. "Maybe she's right I am a joke". Jackie cried. Johanna heard what Katniss said and was pretty surprised. "Katniss that was really harsh". Johanna said in disbelief. "She needed to know the truth". Katniss said. "You made her cry"! Johanna said. "What happened"? Peeta asked.

"Katniss made the cool kitty cry". Johanna said. "What"? Peeta asked in disbelief. "She said that basically she's a joke and will die first in the games". Johanna said. "Katniss is this true"? Peeta asked. "Yes….but she's just annoying". Katniss said. "You just met her! Yeah her humors a little annoying but she's just a kid"! Johanna said. "Katniss you have to fix this". Peeta said.

"He's right when the game's start in a few weeks she'll be so miserable at what you said, she'll just kill herself. Words can kill to you know". Johanna said. Katniss thought about this looks like the Girl On Fire burned The Cool Kitty to the ground with words. "Your right it was wrong of me to do what I just did. I'll go apologize". Katniss said going to find Jackie.

Meanwhile in Jackie's room Maya was comforting Jackie about what Katniss said. "I'm nothing but a joke". Jackie sobbed. "No you're not Katniss didn't mean it". Maya soothed. "Yes she did! She's the greatest thing that ever happened to the Capitol and Panem and I'm just a nobody with a tail and cat ears"! Jackie sobbed louder. "Jackie it's gonna be okay". Maya said having Jackie's head on her lap. "Jackie"? Katniss asked. They turned to see Katniss standing at the door, Maya was kinda pissed that she made her friend cry. "What do you want"? Maya asked mad.

"Can you give me and Jackie some time alone"? Katniss asked. "Sure". Maya said taking the kitty cat's head off her legs. Maya walked out leaving Jackie and Katniss alone. "Jackie"? Katniss said again. "Mmm….What"? Jackie cried. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry". Katniss said. "Why you were right. After all I'm a joke". Jackie cried. "No you're not. I just got annoyed that's all and something just slipped out that should've stayed in". Katniss said.

"You said the Careers will get me before the whole thing starts". Jackie sobbed into a pillow. Katniss wrapped her arms around the sad kitten and held her. Jackie cried into Katniss's top making it darker and wetter. "Ssshhh…..I didn't mean it I was wrong and stupid and I was way out of line. Can you please stop crying"? Katniss asked. Jackie didn't answer she just sobbed. "Can you at least look at me"? Katniss asked.

Jackie looked up her eyes were pink, puffy and wet and her nose and whiskers were wet and snotty. "Look I was dumb for saying all those things. You didn't deserve it and that burp was actually kinda funny". Katniss said.

"Really"? She asked. "Yeah but I have to ask". Katniss said. "Ask what"? Jackie asked. "Why do make a fool of yourself aren't you afraid that others will judge"? Katniss asked. "No I like to make people laugh. There's a ton of crazy shit going on and it's really deep. I make people laugh because it gives em' hope and happiness. And if you die you'll have something to remember that was happy and humorous instead of terrible". Jackie said.

Katniss smiled and missed judged her it was good that she made others smile. "That's wonderful". Katniss smiled. "Do you forgive me now"? Katniss asked. "Yeah". Jackie smiled. "I can help you and Xavier in training and it really can come in handy". Katniss smiled. "Okay sounds awesome tomorrow"? Jackie asked.

"Tomorrow". Katniss said. The conflict has settled and everything was okay but now Katniss is gonna help her and her tribute partner with the games. How will that go over?

End of this chapter Merry Late Christmas everyone! Have a Happy New Year and don't forget to review :D


	8. Getting the score

Day 2 of training Jackie was at a bow and arrow station, her arrows were bent and out of shape and she was doing terribly. "Argh what's wrong with these things"?! Jackie asked in anger. Katniss and Peeta were asked to help train the tributes, Katniss noticed Jackie struggling with these arrows.

"Everything okay"? Katniss asked. "No these dumb ass arrows are busted"! Jackie said anger. "Okay let me see what the problem is". Katniss said taking a look at the arrows. "I think I know what the problem is". Katniss said. "What"? Jackie asked. "These arrows are out of shape". Katniss said. "Oh". Jackie said.

"Here these should be good". Katniss said giving her new ones. Jackie put one of the new arrows on her bow and tried to shoot the target. "Here get the bow steady like this. And focus on your target and keep both eyes open". Katniss whispered holding Jackie's arms. Jackie aimed the arrow right into the target!

It was a perfect flawless shot! "I did it yes"! Jackie cheered. "Have you used one of these before"? Katniss asked. "Yeah back in District 7 I hide them under my bed so the Peace Keepers won't find em and I use them to hunt for my family". Jackie said. Katniss started to think about herself back in District 12 hunting for her starving family with Gale…..Gale she missed him. He's not dead he has a job in District 2 as a blacksmith.

She also saw herself in Jackie, in a way Jackie was just like her only more goofy and silly. She also saw herself as the male District 5 tribute Caleb she heard his history and remembered what it was like to live that way. "Nice shot". Xavier said. "Thanks". Jackie said. "I'm pretty bad at shooting arrows can you help me"? Xavier asked Katniss. "Sure". Katniss smiled.

Throughout the 2 weeks Katniss helped Jackie and Xavier out with weapons, of course they did some on their own but they still had help. Today was the day that they get tested by the Game Makers to see what fate lives in store for you in the games. Right now Jackie and Xavier were sitting on a bench waiting for the Game Makers to call them in.

"Jacqueline Strom"! A computer voice said. Jackie stood up and took a deep breath she was pretty nervous. "Good luck". Xavier said. "Thanks". Jackie said. Jackie walked into the training room and saw the Game Makers from up top. "Jackie Strom from District 7". Jackie said to them. "You may begin". One of them said. Jackie picked up a ninja spike and studied her target.

Jackie remembered what Katniss said to her, Both Eyes Open. _'Both eyes open'._ She thought. Jackie threw the spike right into the target dummy's head. They weren't paying attention they were too busy eating and talking to notice. Jackie got mad and decided to do something that Katniss did when she was being tested for the games.

Jackie got another ninja spike and tossed it to one of the Game Makers drinking glass making it shatter into pieces having blue juice splatter everywhere, it didn't hit them luckily but it hit the wall. That seems to get their attention. "So now you notice? Oh and by the way you dude's really need to start listening more because how will anyone listen to you when you won't listen to them"? Jackie grinned walking out.

When the tests were over, Jackie's cocky grin turned into a scared face. Jackie got scared because that little ninja spike act she pulled with the Game Makers drink could get her killed! Jackie laid on her bed and began to cry. She was afraid of what the aftermath will be. "Jackie are you okay"? Peeta asked walking in. Jackie was sucking up so much air she couldn't talk straight. "At the tests I did something". Jackie sobbed. "What"? Peeta asked.

"Remember in the 74th Hunger Games where Katniss threw her arrows at one of the Game Makers"? Jackie sobbed. "Yeah". Peeta said. "I threw my ninja spike at them because they weren't watching". Jackie sobbed. "Did it hit them"? Peeta asked. "No just the wall". Jackie sobbed. Peeta wrapped his arms around Jackie. "Ssshh…it's okay". Peeta said comforting her. "What am I gonna do"? Jackie sobbed.

"Don't worry if you didn't hurt anyone then they won't hurt you". Peeta said. "Really"? Jackie asked with her wet puffy eyes. "Of course please don't be sad". Peeta said. "Dinner's almost ready and there about to announce the scores". Peeta said. "Okay". Jackie said feeling a bit better. "Oh Peeta…..thank you". Jackie smiled.

"No problem". Peeta smiled. Jackie pulled herself together and went into the living room where everyone else was, Effie heard about Jackie's…..little incident and was not pleased at all. "What"? Jackie asked noticing Effie looking at her. "I heard about what happened with the Game Makers". Effie said with her hands on her hips. "Are you out of your mind"?! Effie snapped. "I wanted to get their attention". Jackie said. "She didn't hurt anyone". Peeta said.

"It's for a good show they'll love it". Maya said. "How bout it just bad manners Maya?! How about that"?! Effie snapped. Johanna heard about this and was very impressed and somewhat humored by Jackie's performance with the Game Makers. "Nice one kid". Johanna grinned. "What did you say to them when they finally noticed"? Johanna laughed.

"It was so now you notice, oh and by the way you dude's really need to start listening more because how will anyone listen to you when you won't listen to them"? Jackie said repeating her quote to the Game Makers. "Burn"! Johanna laughed. Everyone laughed with amusement. "No one will find this funny when". Effie said but was cut off by Johanna. "What? What will happen, it's all for show and they love a good show". Johanna said.

Effie just pouted after dinner the announcements for the scores of each District came on TV. Caesar Flickerman talked about the scores on a scale from 1 to 12 and how it represented each District tribute. "From District 1 Allen Fern with a score of 9 and Jewel Diamond with a score of 8. From District 2 Read Follows with a score of 7 and Marla Swiss with a score 8". Caesar said reading the scores.

Caesar said Caleb's score was a 10 and his tribute partner Martha had a score of 7, it's her District's turn now. "From District 7 Xavier Thor with a score of 6". Caesar Flickerman said. Xavier was kinda disappointed at his score it wasn't bad but not all that great. "Nice try". Jackie smiled. "Thanks". Xavier smiled. "And Jacqueline Strom with a score of…11". Caesar Said.

Jackie was surprised she thought her score would be lowest one or they wouldn't show it. "Great job girl"! Maya smiled then hugged her. "I thought they hated me". Jackie said. "I guess they must've really been impressed". Katniss smiled. With Shaundra and her tribute house she's waiting and anxious to hear her score. Even though she's from a poor District she didn't wanna get a crappy score. "From District 11 Patrick Wilson with a score of…5". Caesar said. Patrick kinda felt sad with a score like that he'd be a goner. Shaundra noticed Patrick's sad face and smiled sweetly at him and said. "Hey you did your best that's all that matters". Shaundra smiled. Patrick smiled back and began to be positive. "And Shaundra Parker with a score of….8". Caesar said. "Shaundra that's wonderful chica"! Cornelia cheered.

Shaundra smiled at her score but she also felt happy for Patrick. Tomorrow night was the interview and then after that The 80th Annual Hunger Games begin! Shaundra doesn't know what to do she made a friend but she doesn't wanna hurt her.

End of this chapter Happy New Year! :D My 1st chapter of 2014, I hope you guys didn't get wasted on champagne and get crazy! See you in the next chapter.


	9. Dazzle the interview

The next day after breakfast there was no more training because tonight of all nights is the interview with Caesar Flickerman. Jackie was feeling kinda nervous because she was gonna be on live TV! Jackie has never been on TV before but then again the tributes from Panem haven't.

The only time she'd see TV was on a big projection screen when the Hunger Games start the count down. "Ready for tonight"? Maya asked. "I don't know". Jackie said unsure. "Don't worry you'll do great there gonna love you". Maya smiled. "Mayas right Jackie". Johanna said. "Here's some advice don't try too hard to be likable because the chances are. People will think you're annoying". Johanna said.

"Usually the Careers mostly from 1 put on this annoying 'hey look at me' act. While the people who are watching in the audience think it's amusing, everyone else will think you're a spoiled brat show off who cares about themselves". Johanna said. "Will that get you killed in the games"? Jackie asked. "Definitely". Johanna said.

"So no acting like an annoying show off got it". Jackie said. That day Jackie was given advice about the interviews and how to act. There was a lot to do before the interviews for starters Jackie's team of stylist drew her a bath in her gold luxurious bath tub. The water was nice and warm and there were bubbles.

Jackie was totally relaxed in fact she was so chilled she nearly fell asleep. "Mmmmmm…this fells awesome I wish I can stay in here all night". Jackie purred. Jackie's body began to vibrate because well she was purring she's a cat and cats purr when there happy. "Jackie time to get out". One of her stylist said.

"But I'm so comfortable". Jackie whined. "Out". He said. Jackie pouted and step out and grabbed a towel. Once she was dry she got dressed. Jackie's hair was down and left it just the way it was. She wore a strapless wedding dress it had a wide skirt but not too wide and she wore gold strappy heels.

Her makeup was foundation, pressed powder, eye primer, neutral eye shadow, black eye and liquid liner, fake lashes, mascara, blush, pink lip liner with pink lipstick and gloss.

She wore perfume and had gold body glitter and wore a small gold circle necklace and a turquoise gem in the center. Jackie didn't even recognize herself she felt like another person, she felt pretty. She's never had this feeling before. "You look beautiful". Maya said. "So this is what's like to be pretty". Jackie said. Maya wore a gold sequined medium sleeve dress that was above her knees. But it didn't show her…area.

She wore concealer, bronze/brown eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara and red lip gloss. She had big hooped earrings and silver ballet flats. "What do I say"? Jackie asked. "Well if he asks you a question just give your best answer. I'll be in the audience if you get nervous just look at me okay"? Maya asked. "Okay". Jackie said.

Later all the tribute came dressed and dolled up for the interviews waiting in line to meet Caesar Flickerman. Jackie waited with Xavier, he cleaned up pretty good. He had a green tuxedo jacket with black trousers and a white buttoned up shirt and shiny leather brown laced up shoes. His hair was sleek and shiny with raspberry scented hair gel and wore cologne. "You look good dude". Jackie smiled. "I should say the same for you". Xavier grinned. While waiting in line Jackie spotted Shaundra way in the back and waved. Shaundra smiled and waved back. Shaundra looked very beautiful her wavy hair was put up in a bun and her dress was spaghetti strapped with a thin silver line. It was up and under her breasts that went around under her chest. Her dress was black that showed her cleavage and she wore strappy heels like Jackie only they were red.

Her makeup was foundation, eye primer, smoky eye shadow, black thin winged eyeliner and liquid black eyeliner that went over it, her cheeks shimmered with bronzer/peachy shimmery blush and her lashes were long with mascara. Her lips were coated with matte peach lipstick and glossed with pink shimmery lip gloss. Her nails were painted with pink glitter nail polish and topped it off with top coat and her brows were done very nicely. Shaundra's regular purple studs were replaced with gold twisted French wire earrings and wore perfume.

"Ladies and Gentlemen give up for the host with the most Caesar Flickerman"! The announcer said. Everyone cheered and applauded for him they were excited to see the tributes. "Welcome, welcome, welcome one and all to the 80th Annual Hunger Games! In a minute you'll get to see all the amazing tributes that you heard so much about, are you excited"?! Caesar asked the excited crowd.

Everyone cheered as the show began to start. It started with District 1 as usual it went in order. It finally came down to District 5 Martha just finished her interview now its Caleb's turn. "And now please welcome this dog out of his house Caleb McKnight"! Caesar said. Caleb walked on stage and gave a small wave and a smile at the cheering crowd.

Caleb's interview outfit was a black button up shirt, grey trousers, black laced up shoes and his jacket was silver with sequins on it. His hair was shiny with hair gel and his lip ring was taken out and once again just like the chariot parade his eyes showed for the world to see. He wore some concealer and face powder to set it so the concealer won't slip off his face.

His eye makeup was green eyeliner and green gel eyeliner on the top of his eye and on the bottom was gold eyeliner and gold gel eyeliner and in his waterline was black eyeliner. His lips were glazed with Chap Stick and Vaseline and wore cologne. His nails had top coat and his breath with freshen with breath mints. Caleb sure did look handsome. Caleb took a seat and turned to face the audience surprisingly he wasn't scared or shy.

Caleb didn't have an 'I deserve the spotlight' attitude like the Careers did he just got up here like it was nothing. "It's certainly nice to meet you Mr. McKnight". Caesar smiled. "Nice too meet you too Caesar". Caleb said. "So I heard you have a certain nickname in the training room what it's called? The Stunning Hound"? Caesar asked. "The Hot Dog". Caleb said correcting him. Everyone began to laugh in the audience and so did Caesar. "Well that's quite a nickname. Say why do they call you that"? Caesar asked.

"Maybe it's my shirtless abs". Caleb grinned. Once again everyone cracked up. "Well that's something". Caesar laughed. After some questions and some laughs Caesar wanted to ask two important questions. "When I saw that you volunteered for your little brother…..that was remarkable and very noble of you". Caesar said. "Thank you". Caleb smiled. "What did you last say to your family before you took off"? Caesar asked. "Ummm…..I told them that I'd try and win and I love them". Caleb smiled feeling himself tear up. "Awwwww"! The crowd said. "One last question". Caesar said. "Okay shoot". Caleb said. "Tell me the truth is there a special girl back home you have in mind"? Caesar grinned. This caught Caleb off guard he did have someone in mind. "Uh no I don't think so". Caleb blushed. "Don't think so? I find that hard to believe, a handsome lad like you surly there must be someone". Caesar said.

Caleb's answer might be surprising but it could determine what happens in the games. "Well there is this one girl I think who's really cute and kinda corky but she makes me laugh". Caleb said. "Let me tell you something if you win she'll think you're a legend and she'll love you forever". Caesar said. "Well that's thing Caesar winning won't help". Caleb said sadly.

"And why's that"? Caesar asked. "*Gulp's* because she's from District 7". Caleb said sad. Everyone in the audience went silent. The tributes waiting in line and watching were surprised, Shaundra begin to fell worried for Jackie because she knows that she likes Caleb to. But in the Hunger Games that's very bad luck if it comes down to the two of them that's bad. Jackie didn't know what to think or say she just blushed bright pink and her heart fluttered with joy.

"Oh…..that's bad luck". Caesar said sad. "I know". Caleb mumbled. "I wish you all the best of luck. Caleb McKnight District 5"! Caesar said. Caleb walked off stage he feels a bit embarrassed now he just said his crush on live freakin' TV! Most guys would've just admitted there crush right to the there face. After District 6 it was finally Jackie's turn. "And now please welcome The Cool Kitty from District 7 Jacqueline Strom"! Caesar said.

Jackie took a deep breath and shyly walked on stage, her white dress glisten in the spotlight. _'Okay Jackie you got this like Maya said_ _give your best answer'._ She thought. "Hm"? Jackie asked. "Looks like someone's a little nervous. I said the performance you gave at the tribute parade was quite lovely I haven't seen an act like that in such a long time". Caesar said. "So Jacqueline you're quite the practical joker". Caesar said. "Yeah that's true I like to make people laugh". Jackie said. "Oh and can you call me Jackie because I don't like being called Jacqueline its way to girly". Jackie said.

"Okay Jackie how do you like the Capitol"? He asked. Jackie turned to Maya she stood out most in the audience because she looked natural and normal then from everyone else. Maya smiled and gave a thumb's up. "Well it's different then from District 7. The people dress weirdly like circus clowns no offense and it smells like deep fired rose petals with a side of grease". Jackie said.

Everyone cracked up it was true almost everyone did dress like clowns and the Capitol did have an odd smell not a bad smell just an odd smell. "Deep fried rose petals? That sounds interesting". He laughed. Jackie let out a small smile this was going very well after 5 minutes of questions there came the big one just like with Caleb. "How do you feel that Caleb McKnight from District 5 just said he has feeling for you and on TV to"? Caesar asked.

Jackie hesitated she felt the same way to but she also liked Xavier. "Do you feel embarrassed? Do you feel the same way"? He asked. "Well surprising no I'm not embarrassed and to answer your question Caesar….yes I do feel the same way". The kitty blushed. "But I almost like another boy he did to come from my District. I know it's bad luck but no matter what happens I'll do what I can to make sure it doesn't come down to the two or three of us but no matter what I'll always love them". Jackie smiled. "AWWWW"! The crowd cooed. "Well my goodness I haven't heard anything like that since the 74th Annual Hunger Games. That's a very brave thing to say Ms. Strom and try you shall. What do ya think folks do we see new star crossed lovers"?! Caesar asked. The crowd cheered and were happy for The Cool Kitty.

"Jackie Strom the Cool Kitty"! Caesar said dismissing her off stage. "That was incredible". Peeta said. "You really did it". Effie said. Jackie smiled and blushed. After Shaundra's tribute went up it was her turn. "Please welcome Ms. Shaundra Parker from District 11"! Caesar said introducing the cougar girl. Shaundra walked on stage and gave a nervous smile and a wave and even blew a kiss. "Welcome Shaundra". Caesar greeted while shaking her hand.

"It's certainly nice to meet you". He smiled. "Nice too meet you to Mr. Flickerman". Shaundra smiled. "I must say you look stunning". Casear said. "Thanks". Shaundra blushed. Shaundra's interview was going really well everyone seemed to like her. "I understand that your sister played one year is that true"? Caesar asked. Shaundra's face lost emotion and began to feel sad. "Yes". Shaundra mumbled. "What was the last thing she said to you"? He asked. "She said Shaundra if I don't come back be strong and don't steal any food and take of mom and dad and I'll always love you no matter what". Shaundra said having some tears run down her shimmery bronzer cheeks.

Shaundra cried in her seat for a few seconds then she pulled it together. "It's okay it's sad to hold on to something like that". Caesar said comforting her. "Yeah it is". Shaundra said feeling better. "It was wonderful to meet you". Caesar said dismissing her off stage and giving her hand a kiss. "Thank you Mr. Flickerman". Shaundra smiled.

After District 12 it was over and everyone headed to bed. Tomorrow morning was the Hunger Games! Jackie couldn't sleep she was too scared about tomorrow so she decided to stay up for a bit but not too long. Jackie climbed out of bed and walked into the living room there she saw Xavier on the patio looking out to the city.

"Hey". Jackie said. Xavier turned and gave a small smile. "Hey". He smiled. "Can I sit with you"? She asked. "Sure". He said. Jackie took a seat and sat and watched from up above the bright lights and she heard the chanting of the citizens saying 'The hunger games! The hunger games'! "Can you listen to them what a bunch of lameo's". Jackie said. "Did you really mean that when you said that"? Xavier asked.

"Mean what"? Jackie asked. "That you had feelings for me and that boy from 5". Xavier said. "Yes of course why would I lie dude"? Jackie asked. "Too get sponsors". Xavier sneered. "Excuse me? You think I did all this to get sponsors"! Jackie snapped. "I'd never lie to get anything! I really meant that but now I'm not so sure". Jackie said mad. Xavier released the error of his words. "I'm sorry I've should've have said that. You're right". Xavier said.

Xavier and Jackie hugged which seemed like for an eternity. They had to get back to bed tomorrow was a big day. "I should be getting to bed". Xavier smiled. He gave a kiss on her cheek Jackie's hand touched her cheek where Xavier placed his lips on. "Good night". Xavier smiled. "Night". Jackie smiled back. Jackie turned to see the Capitol one last time and her heard them chanting. "The Hunger Games! The Hunger Games! The Hunger Games"! The Capitol chanted.

End of this chapter I'm really sorry for the long wait but school was in the way and some other stuff. There's more to come stay tooned.


End file.
